An often seen structure in computer systems used nowadays such as blade servers utilizes a plurality of servers controlled by one management module. Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-148525 discloses a “Redundant System with a Hot Standby Function using Service Processor to Execute Services such as Computer System Power Control and Fault Monitoring.”